You Didn't See This Coming?
by Makthefandomgirl
Summary: AU where Pietro didn't die in Aou. It's been months since the battle of Sokvia and the twins moved into Avengers tower but everyone has had enough of the way Pietro has been acting and decide that Clint is the one who has to punish the nineteen year old. Clint asks Wanda for help and she gives him a suggestion that might just work. WARNING contains spanking. Don't like. Don't read


**This story contains strong language you have been warned**

"ok someone has to do something about the kid and I vote you Katniss."

"Well he's nineteen he's hardly a kid. What do you expect me to do Tony I can't exactly ground him we need him for missions."

"I don't know ask Wanda how their parents used to punish him I don't care as long as you get him to stop. The pranks aren't even funny anymore and the kid just constantly acts like a brat!"

"Alright I'll figure out how to punish the kid. God who knew I would still have to play dad and punish kids when I'm not even at home. This wasn't in the fucking job description when I signed up to do this."

"Well it is now. Good luck you're gonna need it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clint made his way to Wanda's room as he walked he wondered if Wanda would even talk about their parents. Everyone knew it was a touchy subject for the twins even more so right now because they just recently stopped blaming Tony and no one wanted to do anything to make them hate him again. Clint's thoughts stopped wandering when he reached Wanda's door. He knocked on the door

"Wanda it's me I want to talk to you about Pietro can I come in?"

"Yes it's open."

Clint walked in and sat down on the bed next to Wanda.

"Why do you want talk about Pietro?"

"It's no secret that your brother isn't reacting well to being here and we've agreed that he needs some sort of punishment but we don't know how to punish him."

"And that has to do with me how?"

"Well we were hoping – I was hoping you could tell us how your parents used to punish him."

"Well father used to- nevermind."

"Wanda your father used to what? Please tell me this is for Pietro's own good."

"Ok when we were kids when Pietro misbehaved father would vyplieskat him."

"Wanda English please."

"Father used to spank Pietro. When he misbehaved father would spank him he would never tell me exactly how many he got but his eyes were always red and filled with tears when he came back to our room and he would have to sleep on his stomach for at least a couple nights after. Do you think if you vyplieskat Pietro he'll behave again?"

"I think so."

"Good I don't want you guys to think he's always like this he needs a reminder on how to behave like the semi mature person he is." Clint laughed and kissed Wanda on the head

"Thank you for the help Wanda. Oh one more thing what's Pietro's middle name in case I need to use it." He said as he left the room.

"Django!" She yelled after him. She really wanted Pietro to just be Pietro again not whoever he had turned into hopefully Clint would be able to help him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Clint sighed. How was going to bring himself to spank the kid? He'd only ever spanked Cooper and that was just the one time when he tried to cut firewood and nearly chopped off his hand. But that was different Cooper's 10, Pietro's 19 and also strong to actually resist him and could easily run away from him and end up in a different country. Clint really hoped he didn't do that because that would be a pain in the ass to take care of.

"FRIDAY where is Pietro?"

"Mr. Maximoff is currently in the training room."

"Ok and what is he doing?"

"He is running around in circles, he has been doing so for the past twenty minutes and it seems that surprisingly he hasn't gotten dizzy yet."

"Thank FRIDAY."

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey kid stop making yourself dizzy, we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking right now old man."

"Well too bad because we're gonna talk anyway. So sit your ass down and lose the attitude."

"Fine" Pietro moved to a bench and sat down "I'm sitting what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to lose the attitude kid." He stated while giving him his 'dad look' as Cooper and Lila liked to call it. "And we need to talk about you more importantly your behavior."

"What about it?"

"You've been a complete brat since Sokovia and everyone is tired of it so why don't you tell me why you've been acting like my ten year old?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whether you admit to acting this way or not I'm going to punish you."

"What are you going to do old man? Huh? We both know that you can't suspend me you need me for missions."

"I know. I plan to punish you another way."

"Really? What way is that?"

"Let's just say I talked to your sister and she helped me figure it out."

"Let me guess you are going hug me to death?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"Ok I give up old man. What are you going to do to me?"

"Vyplieskat." Pietro froze and the smirk that he had on his face immediately disappeared.

"What?"

"I'm going to spank Pietro just like your father used to when you misbehaved."

"You can't do that!" He sounded more scared than angry.

"I can and will."

"But you have no right!"

"Kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way which is going to be?"

"I won't let you do this." He all but whispered. Clint sighed.

"Pietro I understand that this might be hard for you because the last person to spank you was your father but you need to be punished and this is how it's going to happen. So you can fight me all you want but your going to end up ass up on my lap."

"Clint please don't do this."

"Pietro Django Maximoff stop whining and let's just get this over this because trust me I don't want to do this any more than you want to be on the receiving end of this."

"I promise I'll behave I'll stop pulling pranks I-I'll act my age. Clint please…" his voice trailed off

"Pietro I know you know the drill c'mon kid."

Reluctantly he stood up and moved over so he stood to Clint's side but he couldn't bring himself to bend over Clint's lap. Sensing this Clint reached out and grabbed Pietro's wrist pulling him down over his lap and locked one of his legs over both of Pietro's and put an arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall off of Clint's lap and then started swatting. Pietro gasped at the first swat after a decade he had forgotten how painful this experience was and Clint was certainly not going easy on him.

"Tell me why we're here Pietro."

"Because I played *wince* because I played pranks on the team."

"What else did you do?"

"I-I-I didn't act my age. I acted like a brat."

"You're still missing something. What else did you do Kid?"

"I-I don't know Clint. Please s-s-stop." Pietro managed to hiss out.

"Ok I'll help you then. When I confronted you gave me attitude and you didn't do as I told you."

"I'm s-sorry!"

"I know you are kid but we're not done yet." Clint picked up the pace wanting to just get this over with. Having a teenager crying over his lap was not in his plans for the day. He knew he had to wrap this up soon or he would break down and start crying too. This was the Cooper incident all over again his heart broke at every sound Pietro was making and he couldn't take it anymore. With three swats to each sit spot he finished up the spanking and pulled the kid up and into his chest.

"I'm so s-sorry Clint" The kid choked out.

"Shh I know. It's ok, It's over now."

"It h-hurts."

"I know Kid it's supposed to hurt."

"D-don't like it"

"You're not supposed to like punishment that's the point."

"T-thank you."

"Pietro are you sick because you just thanked me for roasting your ass."

"Not for that. I still don't like that. Thank you for caring about me a-and Wanda."

"No problem Kid. It's about time for someone to care about you guys. You deserve it."

"That's why I was mad." Clint couldn't understand what the kid had mumbled.

"Speak up Kid."

"That's why I was mad."

"Because I care about you?"

"Kinda. I don't know how to deal with all of these people caring about me. It's been me and Wanda for a long time and I feel like if I open up it will all go away again. That's why I acted the way I did."

"You're stuck with us now Kid. The only way out is dying and you already tried doing that and it didn't work. We care about you and Wanda, all of us and we always will. You're part of our jacked up make shift family now."

"That's I uh I like that."

"Good. Now run up to your sister's room so she doesn't think I killed you."


End file.
